


Team DAJR: The Thirty Day Challenge

by Kirbywarrior655



Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Cute, F/F, F/M, I try anyways, Maybe some action?, Not in that sense, Silly, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbywarrior655/pseuds/Kirbywarrior655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thirty day challenge I took on Tumblr, might as well post it here as well. This work is all OC stuff, and is mainly used to help improve my writing, so, without further a due, let's start the challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a side note, if you read my Team HRMY fan fic, they are also Team DAJR, it'll be explained later in the story, won't tell when though, that's a secret!

Angel sighed as she walked down the street.

The day was rather relaxing so far, with was nice seeing as she and her friends just had an intense mission just a few days ago.

It was currently Sunday, Angel was walking aimlessly around Vale, biding her time until around noon, where she was supposed to meet her team for lunch.

Well, the team she belonged to anyways, it wasn’t her actual team seeing as she wasn’t the leader.

Angel was the second member to the Team known as DAJR, who used to be known as HRMY until…

“Oof!”

“Hey, watch where you’re going.” Angel snapped back into focus to see she had walked into a man.

“Oh, I’m sorry, here.” She picked up one of the books the man dropped and handed it to the man.

“Thanks, though if I were you I would keep my eyes on the street and not day dream.” Angel frowned as she and the man walked off in opposite directions.

Was she daydreaming?

It wasn’t like her in all honesty, she’s normally the most focused of the team.

What it because she had nothing to do?

She did find that she would occasionally zone out if there was no one to talk to.

“Whoa!”

“Hey, watch it!”

“I’m sorry.” Angel looked to see a few dropped bottles that was expelled from the person’s dropped bag.

“I’m sorry.” Angel grabbed the bottles and gave them back to the lady.

“Seriously, watch where you’re going, I thought huntresses would know how to focus better.” Angel frowned, the lady wasn’t wrong.

Maybe she should stop zoning out.

Angel checked her scroll for the time, it was noon.

Angel nodded to herself, she had a lunch meeting to go to.

She started to talk over to the restaurant, though something was bothering her.

She was going to have to find a way to solve her day dreaming problem.

How would she solve that?

Angel wasn’t too sure, though maybe walking with someone else might help her focus?

The blonde frowned as she continued to walk, she wasn’t the type to have focus problems, so this was something new to her.

Though like every other problem that came her way, she was ready to solve this one.

If she had made her way to Junior year in Venus (an academy in Atlas,) so a simple problem of focus shouldn’t defeat her.

“Angel!”

“Whoa!” Angel snapped back into focus when she was walked into a smaller, cyan haired girl.

“Ah!”

“Hold on, I got you.” The cyan haired girl went to grab Angel’s hand, though she only managed to trip herself.

A green haired girl laughed a little as Angel and the other girl finally fell after a few seconds of stumbling and trying to get each other back on ballence.

Angel fell to the floor, the cyan haired girl landing on top of her.

“You two okay?” A brown haired puma faunas asked her the two teammates of hers that fell on the ground.

“I’m fine, are you okay Duplica?” The blonde asked to the girl on top of her.

“I’m fine, I landed on you and not the floor after all.” Angel smiled before the two got up.

She hugged Duplica afterwards.

“You okay Angel? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Angel laughed.

“I’m fine dear.” The green haired girl walked up to the two.

“Lunch time?” Duplica smiled, then nodded.

“Come on, let’s go.” The four walked into the restaurant.

“So, why did you walk into me Angel?” Duplica asked as the four sat down.

“I was zoning out.” Duplica looked confused.

“You, zoning out? You are Angel Rot Xiav, right?” Angel laughed a bit.

“Yeah, sounds off character I’ll admit, though I’m more confused as to why I was zoning out.”

“Maybe it was because you were alone?” The brunette suggested.

“Rachel does have a point, I tend to zone out when I’m alone.” The green haired human replied.

“Rachel and Jen have a point,” Duplica put an arm around Angel’s arm and rested her head on Angel’s shoulder.

“Oh well, looks like I’ll just have to take one for the team and be with you at all times.”

“Oh, what a sacrifice.” Angel and Jen replied, both being very sarcastic.

The group laughed as Angel smiled down to her lover, spending more time with her in order to keep her focus present?

Sounds like a win/win to her.


	2. Day 2: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single word prompts, what's this chapter about? Read it to find out.

Day 2: Storm

Duplica yawned as she looked out the window.

It was raining outside.

The good weather wasn’t in the city of Vale that day.

“Hey Duplica, what are you doing?” Duplica looked over to Angel.

Angel looked confused, Duplica was sitting on the windowsill, sure, it was cushioned sense Duplica would commonly stare outside for a bit before she got sleepy and went to bed when the weather was clear at night.

She liked how the campus looked when it was night time.

It was currently one in the afternoon, so it wasn’t time to go to bed yet, though knowing Duplica she might take a nap sense they had the day off today.

“I’m looking outside, it looks so gloomy.” Angel smiled before picking Duplica up and carrying her over to Angel’s bed.

“It’s a bit chilly today, weren’t you cold there?” Duplica paused, Angel noticed Duplica’s eyes were red, and not their usual purple.

Angel smiled a bit as she put Duplica down on the bed, then sat down next to Duplica.

“Where are the others?”

“Well, Jen is spending some time with Fu, and Rachel is walking with Ryu.” Angel looked outside.

“I’m going to assume you don’t want to go outside?” Duplica shook her head.

“I don’t really want to; rainy days just make me tired and lazy.” Angel laughed.

“You mean lazier then you already are? I don’t think that’s possible.” Duplica made a noise of general unhappiness before lying down on the bed and curling up under Angel’s covers.

“I’m not that lazy am I?”

Angel smiled a little before replying, “I don’t think it would be a good idea to lie to you, so yes, you are really lazy.” Duplica pouted.

“Angel.” Duplica whined out.

Angel smiled before slipping under the covers and kissing Duplica on the forehead.

“What, it’s true.”

“No, I meant can you turn the lights off?”

“Huh?”

“I’m sleepy, though I can’t take a nap with the lights on.” Angel rolled her eyes.

“You are seriously a lazy ass.” Angel got up and turned off the lights.

“My ass isn’t lazy.”

Angel rose an eyebrow, then asked, “Oh really, what does it do then?”

Duplica paused before replying.

“Um, I dunno, sit?”

“That’s not very active, lazy.” Angel teased.

“Well what else could an ass do besides sit and poop?” Angel frowned.

“Gross.”

“It’s a good question.” Angel paused, thinking about what to say to Duplica’s response.

“Nothing worth quoting.” Duplica rose an eyebrow.

“What?” Angel blushed.

“Nothing, it’s really gross, never mind, forget I said anything.” Duplica looked curious, though she distracted herself by yawning.

“I’m sleepy.” Angel smiled as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

“Then sleep.”

“Only if you sleep with me.” Angel rolled her eyes while Duplica snuggled up to her.

Angel smiled softly before replying with, “was planning on it.”

Duplica fell asleep very quickly, though Angel wasn’t exactly tired, so she laid there, watching her lover sleep.

It wasn’t hard for Angel to admit that Duplica was adorable, though Duplica when she was sleep, it was on a whole new level of adorableness.

Duplica would occasionally giggle softly, reply to something in her dream, or softly snore.

Sure, there was a minor chance of drooling, though Angel thought it was worth it.

Angel heard the door open.

“Um, guys?” Angel smiled a little as Duplica lightly moved, she wasn’t awake, though she did respond to the door opening.

“You can come in.” Angel whispered.

Rachel and her boyfriend, also Duplica and Angel’s distant cousin, Ryu Xiav Gorm walked into the room.

Ryu smiled a little as he saw his family’s leader sound asleep in her lover’s arms.

“Never mind, we were going to go for a walk and wanted to know if you wanted to join, though it looks like you two are already doing something else.” Angel laughed a little as Duplica made a loud snoring noise, and startled herself awake.

“Wha?” She sleepily asked as she looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

“Your startled yourself awake by snoring really loud.” Ryu explained.

“Oh, hey Ryu, Rachel, what’s up?”

“We were wondering if you two wanted to join us on a walk, though if you are not feeling up to it that’s fine.” Duplica paused.

“Sleepy.” She replied as she buried her face in Angel’s neck, quickly falling asleep right after.

Rachel and Ryu laughed before they excused themselves.

They both knew Duplica nodded a lot of sleep, so they decided not to take any of those much needed hours away from her.


	3. Day 3: Slide

Day 3: Slide

“Okay, that should be the rest of them.” Jen clapper her hands, which was covered by Dinding Heran (her weapons,) together.

“Try not to do that will you Jenny, it’s going to get dust in the air.” Fu said to her girlfriend.

“But Fu, I don’t use dust.” Fu frowned.

“Not that kind.”

Jen placed a mock look of confusion on her face before replying.

“Oh, what kind of dust did you mean then?”

“You know, the little particles that can cause people to sneeze.”

“Yes, it can also be used as a powerful weapon against Grimm.”

“Not that kind Jenny you idiot.” Jen playfully frowned.

“That’s not very nice.” Fu shrugged her shoulders.

“Hey, you chose to date me you know.” Jen laughed.

“Course I did, didn’t want to see the sadness in your eyes if I said no.” Fu blushed a little.

“A,are you telling me that’s the only reason why you are dating me?” Jen laughed.

“Course not, you’re also cute when I flabbergast you.” Fu frowned as Jen looked around them.

“Alright, it looks like that’s pretty much all the Grimm in this section of the area.” Jen said before she and Fu shared a look.

“Right, let’s get going on the actual mission, you do remember what the mission is, right Jenny?” Jen laughed before replying.

“Course I do, we’re here to try and find a team of huntsmen who took the search and destroy mission before us, but haven’t returned yet.”

Fu nodded.

“Good, you didn’t forget like I thought you would.”

Jen rolled her eyes before smirking over to Fu.

“Come on, have some more faith in your girlfriend.”

It was Fu’s run to roll her eyes before replying.

“I would if you didn’t constantly forget.” Jen laughed.

“Okay, good point, you win, come on, let’s get to looking.”

“Right.” The two started to walk around their designated section of the abandoned city.

“Hey Jen, Fu, how is everything going on your side?” They heard Duplica ask from Jen’s scroll.

“Everything’s okay, we haven’t been given too much trouble from the Grimm, though sadly we haven’t seen any traces of that team who just disappeared.” There was a pause.

“Okay, me and Angel’s side are clear, just keep searching, we are going to find them, just keep looking.” With that Duplica hung up.

“Maybe we should check that building next?” Fu suggested, though Jen had stopped listening for a moment.

There was something that caught her eye.

“Jenny?” Fu looked to see Jen walk off to something else.

“Fu, look at this.” Fu walked up to see what Jen was looking it.

As it turns out Jen was looking at a destroyed play ground.

Swings where on the ground, the chains broken off the very well warped and horribly bent steel frame they used to rest on.

A merry go round was crushed by Grimm.

A jungle gym was bent and broken so badly it was more like a large metal death trap.

Everything in that playground was ruined.

“The Grimm did this?” Fu put a hand on Jen’s shoulder.

“It’s not a pretty sight that’s for sure.” She replied, though Jen’s frown didn’t go away.

“Imagine all the lives lost on these grounds, all of them had so much to live for.” Jen looked around once more.

As it turns out something was still intact, a single slide.

Jen walked up to it, the first thing she noticed was some fabric on the bottom of the green slide.

Both the fabric and the slide were stained with red.

Jen frowned.

“What’s this, oh…” Fu noticed the stains as well.

Jen sighed.

“Come on, we should probably get going.” Fu frowned as she looked over to Jen.

“You okay Jenny?” Jen paused, and then nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, let’s just find this team before they join the poor people in the city.”

Jen began to walk off, then looked to the slide once more.

She managed to crack a smirk.

“Though I’m warning you slide, and all of your kind, one of these days I will successfully walk up one of you, you have my word on that.”

Fu smirked, then rolled her eyes as Jen continued to walk off.

“Sometimes I wonder with her, walking up a slide? Seriously? Who tries that shit?”


	4. Day 4: Repeat

Day 4: Repeat

“I’m bored.” Duplica sighed out as she laid down on her bed.

“The others should be back soon, we could probably pass the time by playing cards when they get back.” Rachel replied.

Duplica made an unhappy sound before rolling under her covers.

She was obviously really bored, though a sly smile grew on her face.

“Hey Rachel, I’ve got a question for you.” Rachel looked over, she was currently doing some homework, though she decided to humor Duplica if it would make her less bored.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“It’s kind of a stupid question, though I’m not sure what the answer is.”

“I could probably help, what’s the question?”

“Well, if a man named Peat, and a man named Repeat are on a boat, and Peat falls off, then who is left on the boat?” Rachel paused.

“Uh, repeat.”

“Okay, so if a man named Peat, and a man named Repeat are on a boat, and Peat falls off, then who is left on the boat?”

“Um, repeat.”

“Okay, so if,”

“Oh, I get it now.” Duplica burst out laughing.

“Aw, come on it wasn’t that bad was it?” Rachel asked as the rest of the team and Ryu walked into the room.

“What’s up?” Jen asked.

Duplica was laughing too hard to respond.

“What’s funny dear?” Angel asked as she sat next to Duplica.

“O,okay, hold on.” Duplica caught her breath.

“She got me with one of the oldest tricks in the book.” Rachel said as Ryu sat down next to her.

Ryu rose an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m not sure how old it will be for someone like me, living out of the city and all for most of my life, what’s the trick?” Duplica took another moment to collect herself, and then told it again.

“Okay, so if a man named Peat, and a man named Repeat are on a boat, and Peat falls off, then who is left on the boat?” Ryu paused, giving it some serious thought.

“Um, repeat?” Jen and Rachel held in their laugher as Duplica smiled, and then nodded before repeating herself.

“Okay, so if a man named Peat, and a man named Repeat are on a boat, and Peat falls off, then who is left on the boat?” Ryu paused, looking confused.

“Well, repeat obviously, hey wait a moment.” With that the four others burst into laughter.

“Oh man, that’s priceless.” Jen replied.

“What, that’s a thing?” Angel asked.

“I, I don’t know what to say, good one Princess.” Duplica rolled here eyes.

“I’m not a princess.”

“You’re the closest out of all of us to be fair.” Angel said.

“I guess.”

Rachel was still laughing.

“Did you even know that was a thing Ryu?” Ryu shook his head.

“I never had that joke be told to me while I was growing up, and be to fair I haven’t really talked to anyone this much sense I was ten.” Duplica frowned, being remembered about the past.

“It’s okay babe.” Angel got under the covers and hugged Duplica as a means to try and comfort her.

“Okay, here’s one for you Duplica.” Duplica looked over to Jen.

“Okay, so we have a group of people at a bar, a man named Jack, a bear faunas named Kim, a ninja, a white fang member, a man named Pete, a woman named Olivia, a fish, and a Beowolf.” Duplica looked confused, though Jen continued before Duplica could ask anything.

“Now let’s say Pete get’s really drunk after the fifth round of drinks, so Jack leaves to drive him home, the Beowolf was quickly slain by Olivia who then left to dispose of the body so it wasn’t in the bar anymore, the bear faunas eats the fish then goes off with the White Fang member to rob a dust shop, and the ninja was never there to begin with, he just made you think he was, who’s left at the bar?”

Duplica paused.

“… are you trying to trick me?” Jen sighed.

“You win.” Duplica smiled as she sat up.

“So, anyone wanna play a card game?”

“Sure.” Ryu grabbed some cards as the five sat around, or on, the bed.

“So, what game do you want to play dear?” Angel asked.

“How about big 2?” Ryu rose an eyebrow.

“I have no clue how to play that, mind teaching me princess?” Duplica nodded.

“It’s a game Angel taught me, so, we start obviously by giving everyone cards.” Duplica gave everyone 10 cards.

“Um, sorry Angel, Rachel, but you two are going to have one more card then everyone else does.” Angel and Rachel nodded.

“That’s fine.”

“So, how do we pay?” Ryu asked again.

“Well, we start with the 3 of diamonds, if the player who has said card as any other 3’s they can play them as well, any plays that exist in poker, so if you have two three and three fours…” Duplica placed said hand down.

“Like I do, then the next player has to play something of the same kind of deck you just played.”

“So if I got a three of a kind the others would have to play three’s of a kind?” Duplica nodded her head.

“So what do we do if we don’t have something like that?”

“I pass.” Angel said.

“I pass as well.” Rachel replied.

“Pass.” Jen repeated.

“I pass in that case.” Ryu said, seeing no full houses in his deck.

Duplica nodded, then played a five.

“So, what are the card values?”

“It’s a bit weird in this game, it’s like normal cards, but the two above the ace in value.”

“So, it’s 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace, and then 2?” Duplica nodded her head.

“What happens when we don’t have anything higher then what was played?”

“You pass.”

“And if everyone passes?” Duplica and noticed everyone played up to a Jack, then put down an Ace.

“I pass.”

“Whoa, big play, pass.”

“Pass.”

“I pass, so, now what happens?”

Duplica smiled, and then replied with, “simple, we repeat.”


	5. Day 5: Rain

Day 5: Rain

Duplica sighed, pencil in hand, eyes staring blankly at the notebook resting on the desk in front of her.

The only thing to light the dim dorm room was a candle, not scented much to Duplica’s dismay.

She grabbed at her hair with her free hand, looking completely lost.

She wasn’t sure what Jen and Rachel where doing, so she didn’t ask them for help, and Angel was out of the room, so that was pretty much the main reason why she wasn’t working at the moment.

It was pretty dark in the room, was it night time?

Did Duplica waste the whole day staring at this blank piece of lined paper?

This paper had to hate her, it was mean, no, it was evil, the enemy.

This paper was part Grimm.

Duplica clenched the hand that was holding the pencil into a fist, and then raised it.

She wanted to shout a battle cry, but her roommates where probably asleep if it was night time, so she decided not to do it verbally.

So in order to compromise with the situation Duplica let out an imaginary battle cry, then slammed the pencil into the notebook, making everything on the desk jump a bit, then land on the desk once again.

“Whoa, what was that?” Angel asked as she walked into the room.

“Hm?” Rachel took off her headphones.

“Duplica’s trying to kill the desk again, that’s all.” Jen said, she was currently playing with her scroll.

“What’s wrong?” Angel looked over to the notebook, which was stabbed clean through with a broken pencil, then noticed the look of regret on Duplica’s face.

Angel laughed a little before pulling a chair over and sitting down next to Duplica.

“You know that’s not how to write an essay, right?” Duplica blushed a little.

“So I got a little carried away, so what?” Angel smiled, then put an arm around Duplica.

“A little carried away?” Duplica pouted.

“Okay okay you win, I don’t need a nose bleed right now.” Duplica laughed a little, then looked over to Jen and Rachel.

“You two aren’t asleep?” Jen and Rachel looked confused.

“Why would we be?”

“So I haven’t been working on this essay all day?” Jen laughed, then shook her head before replying.

“Nope, just for thirty minutes.” Duplica grabbed her head.

“And I’m already going insane.” Angel looked over to the desk.

“I’ll say, we might have to eventually tell Ozpin that we need a new desk, there are quite a few small dents on this desk.”

“It’s the pencils fault.” Angel laughed, looking at Duplica.

“Yeah, right, why not say it’s the desk’s fault instead?” Duplica paused.

“It’s the paper’s fault.” Duplica said unhappily as she got up, removed Angel’s arm from around her, and went to curl up under her covers.

“Why’s it so dark in this room if it isn’t night time?” She asked as she got snug and warm under the covers.

“Sorry, I was watching a movie.” Rachel replied.

“And as we know,” Jen started, “all lights must be off to make a movie good,” the four said in unison.

“Come on Duplica, the rest of us already finished that assignment, do you want us to help you?” Angel asked.

“Hold on, I’ll open the shades, the movies done anyways.” Rachel got up to move the shades, showing a rainy day outside.

Duplica sighed.

“No wonder I feel like not doing anything today, rain.” Angel rolled her eyes, she grabbed her notebook and sat down next to Duplica.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Duplica sighed, putting her head on Angel’s lap.

“Okay.”

“Well, I can’t help if I have no place to put my notebook.” Duplica lifted her head and put it on her pillow.

“Okay, so, this paper’s about what again?” Angel laughed.

“It might have been a good idea to know what the paper was about before you tried to write it.” Jen advised to Duplica.

Duplica frowned.

“I’m so bad at writing things, why can’t I just draw instead?”

Angel smiled.

“Focus Duplica.”

“But.”

“I’ll play my lyre of you if you just focus enough to get this paper done, I’ll write it, and I just want you to think.” Duplica sighed, she didn’t want to think, but the want of Angel’s lyre playing skills overcome the other feeling.

“Okay, fine.” Duplica sighed out.

“The assignment was about dust, more importantly the four main trees of dust.”

“So you mean earth, ice, wind, and fire?” Angel nodded.

“Right.” Jen looked over to Rachel.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure.” The two walked out to the front of the dorm room.

“Huh, it’s pouring outside.” Rachel said.

Jen smirked.

“You scared of water or something?”

Rachel frowned, staring at the down pour outside.

“If I had an umbrella I would find this less of a problem.” Jen rolled her eyes, then put her hand in the rain, then brought it back, flicking some of the remaining water at Rachel.

“Jen, no.” Rachel said as she stepped back to avoid the water.

Jen laughed a little.

“Okay, I’ll stop, only if you go out and walk with me.” Rachel frowned.

“I’d rather not, too much rain for me to tolerate.” Jen rolled her eyes, then walked out into the rain.

Rachel knew what was happening next.

“Jen don’t you dare.”

“Come here you!” Jen yelled playfully, soon chasing her teammate and best friend all around the dorm building.

“Jen no!”

“Rachel yes!”

The two continued to shout and laugh as they ran down the hallway, it was soon just becoming something silly then something serious.

“Haha!”

“Oh no!” Jen had tackled Rachel, the two tumbled until they landed in front of their dorm room.

“Okay, you win, though I’m not going outside.” Jen laughed as she helped Rachel up.

“Fair enough, that was fun on its own right.” The two got up.

“I wonder how Duplica and Angel are doing?” Rachel wondered.

“You know we should probably knock first.” Rachel blushed a little.

“Jen, you and your teasing, come on, let’s go.” Rachel slowly opened the door.

The light was off, the only noise heard was a Lyre being played, and a couple soft snores.

“You two might not want to roughhouse out there, it could wake Duplica up.” Angel whispered in greeting.

“She’s a sleep?” Angel rolled her eyes, though she smiled.

“Of course she’s asleep, you know her.” Both girls smiled at each other.

“Good point.” Jen said as she flopped onto her bed.

“Now I need a shower.” Rachel said.

“Oh come on, stop being a baby.” Jen playfully said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

“If you throw a ball or yarn at me when I come back I swear…” Rachel stopped walking, Jen frowned.

“Oh come on, what are you going to do to me? This lack of answers is killing me.” The two laughed a little, then Rachel left.

Angel looked over to the sleeping figure next to her, and smiled.

“One of these day’s she’ll be able to write a paper on her own.” She ran a hand through Duplica’s hair before continuing to play her lyre, gently singing to the princess asleep next to her.


	6. Day 6: Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be a very late post, though school has been, complicated, I'll keep posting, though it might be a bit slow.

Day 6: Alone

Duplica frowned as she readied one of her many weapons, a pen and tome, quickly looking around her.

There didn’t seem to be anything nearby.

Except for trees and grass there literally seems to be nothing around her, and she didn’t like it.

Anything could happen at this point, and Duplica wasn’t ready for it.

Duplica sighed, out of anyone in her team, why did she have to be separated from the team?

She was easily the weakest link in the group, Angel was very well skilled, Jen had a semblance that made her pretty much invincible, and Rachel’s power was too much for even a Deathstalker to handle, and then there was her.

A far less experienced coward.

She knew she had to try and drown out these thoughts, Grimm were attracted to fear, and she was pretty much a feast then, well, maybe not, her skinny body couldn’t have too much to feast on…

She shook her head, that wasn’t the point right now, the point was that she was alone, and needed to try and find her friends, and fast.

She blinked, gaining a jetpack on her back, having three wings on each side to help her maneuver during combat.

She flew up into the air, she didn’t know much about the Emerald Forest, so she decided to take to the skies, if she saw any of her friends she would then fly down and stay with them.

She was kind of surprised to hear a loud squawk, she looked up to see a Nevermore flying at her, mouth wide open.

Duplica rolled to her right, flying down a bit to dodge the Nevermore’s mouth and wing.

“Hm, well, I guess I’ve got to deal with this myself.” Duplica blinked, gaining a second aura, twin pistols.

Duplica caught both and opened fire on the nevermore.

The bird squawked once more, turning around and flying towards Duplica once again.

Duplica frowned, her pistol bullets didn’t seem to be enough to kill the Nevermore, it’s skin was probably too tough, or something along the lines of that.

The girl flew out of the Nevermore’s way, soon blinking and gaining a bo staff.

She pointed and shot, barraging the Nevermore with a volley of grenades, aided by semblance the grenades fired like mini nukes on contact.

The Nevermore shrieked as it stopped flying towards Duplica.

The girl smiled a little, the pause the beast had gave her even more time to unload on its body, soon ripping the beast apart, the remains falling down into the forest.

“Whoops, I hope no one was under that.” Duplica flew a bit lower so she could see the ground of the forest, though she didn’t say any of the others.

“Oh boy, this isn’t going to end well is it?” Duplica landed on a branch, soon pulling out her scroll.

She decided to call Angel, hearing her voice would help calm Duplica down a bit.

“Babe, where are you?” Angel asked as she picked up her scroll.

“I was about to ask the same thing, I’m not sure exactly where I am, I do know I’m standing on the branch of a tree though.”

“… very helpful.”

“That’s about all the help you are doing to get since I don’t know how I got up here.”

There was a pause.

“Okay, you'll be fine dear, everything's going to be fine, hm, I know you can fly up in the air, can you do so?”

“We might lose signal though.”

“I doubt it, try it out.” Duplica paused, soon floating up into the sky.

“Can you still hear me?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, can you hear me?”

“Sort of, it’s kind of windy.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Okay, so, keep flying around until you see some kind of ruins, me and the others are waiting around there for when you come back.”

“I’ll look, see you there soon.” Duplica hung up her scroll and started to fly around.

Thankfully she was able to find the ruins before another Nevermore found her.

Duplica noticed Jen’s green hair, then flew down to the group.

“Hey, there’s Duplica!” Rachel said.

“Duplica!” Angel ran up and hugged her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, a little shaken about being alone in the middle of pretty much nowhere, but I’m fine for the most part.” Angel hugged Duplica a little tighter.

“Stay close okay? I don’t think either of us wants to be separated anytime soon.” Duplica nodded.

“Um, you two can hug and make out and all that nice stuff later, we’ve got Grimm on our hands.” Duplica and Angel looked to see a decent horde running up to them.

“You’ve got quite the fan base babe.” Angel said as she stopped hugging Duplica and opened her parasol, unloading on the Grimm as they approached.

Rachel was firing grenades, Jen firing her twin pistols, Ryu tossing dust infused shuriken.

The four made quick work of the Grimm, leaving Duplica safe from harm.

“There we go, your safe now Princess.” Jen said and Angel hugged Duplica once again.

Duplica looked up to Angel, “eh, I could have taken them.” Angel smiled.

“Course you could babe.” Angel looked to the others.

“Okay, that’s enough practice for today, let’s go back before we lose Duplica again.” Duplica pouted at Angel’s comment.

“Come on, I’m not that short.”

“And you have bright cyan hair, though we still somehow lost you.” Jen said as Angel picked Duplica up.

Duplica was going to protest, though Angel felt pretty warm, and she was kind of tired.

“I think you’re going to have to keep a closer eye on her when we train.” Jen said as Duplica dozed off in Angel’s arms.

“You’re telling me, and you think cyan hair would be easily spotted out in a forest.”

“Maybe we should make her dress a brighter color?”

“I don’t know, I feel like she wouldn’t like the idea of that.” The group continued to walk about, talking about how to make Duplica stand out more.


End file.
